SurgeWatch
SurgeWatch is a mobile app developed by Vision Mobile (as Firebasket Mobile), Gold Media, and Appster. Ravenworks Mobile assisted Gold Media in translating in different languages. SurgeWatch allows watchers to watch live streams, subbed and dubbed anime. The app was in beta for late 2015 until the summer of 2017. It was announced in August of 2018 that the app will close on August 29, 2018 due to most shows going to RaGEView banta. However it wasn't closed and the website was still up, just outdated with a big red bar on the top of the screen titled OUR ANIME CAN NOW BE VIEWED AT BANTAVIEW. In November of 2019, the site was sold to AniMation Entertainment. History A beta app was launched in 2015, under AnimeWatch by RaGE Mobile, featuring a AnimeNation Japan and AnimeNation South Korea live stream, and some anime. In 2016, the app was redesigned by Gold Media to fit a modern design. It launched in the Japanese app market, and the South Korean one. North America was launched shortly after, but with changes such as anime not being available. Appster joined on board in early 2017 to aide Gold Media and RaGE Mobile in developing the app for a global audience, with a set date of mid 2017 worldwide. Vision Mobile took over main app development in June of 2017, while keeping Gold Media and Appster as partners. The app was released on June 23, 2017 to North American and most European countries. June 24th in Asian countries, and June 27th in other parts of the world. Features 2015 beta * Livestream of AnimeNation Japan (English + South Korean subs) * 10 anime with 10-20 episodes each. 2016 beta Prices are posted * Livestream of AnimeNation Japan (English subs) a week * Livestream of AnimeNation Int. Feed (local subtitles) Free * Livestream of local AnimeNation channel a month, 6.99 including dubbed anime deal * 100 dubbed anime Free * 200+ dubbed anime a month * 150 subbed anime Free * 275+ subbed anime a month 2017-Summer 2018 release * Livestream of AnimeNation Japan with English subs Free {North America, Europe} * Livestream of AnimeNation International Feed (local subtitles) a month {Worldwide} * Livestream of local AnimeNation channel with DubPass {Worldwide} * DubPass: A in-app purchase that will allow you to access around 150-300 anime dubbed in your local language. Allows access to local AnimeNation stream. |DubPass dubs produced by Axiom Dubbing Group| a month {Worldwide} * SubLite: A free portion of subbed anime available with no ads, 50-125 shows Free {Worldwide} * SubPass: A in-app purchase that will allow you to access subbed anime, about 300 in total a month {Worldwide} Summer 2018-present * Livestream of SurgeAnime Japan with English subs one time purchase for new users {Worldwide, except Japan} * Livestream of SurgeAnimeInternational Feed (local subtitles) Free {Worldwide} * Livestream of local AnimeNation channel a month {Worldwide} * DubLite: A free portion of subbed anime with ads, 20 shows with full seasons, rotated every 2 1/2 weeks. |DubLite dubs produced by Bang Zoom!| Free {Worldwide} * DubPass: A in-app purchase that will allow you to access around 400+ anime dubbed in your local language. Allows access to local SurgeAnime stream. |DubPass dubs produced by Axiom Dubbing Group| a month {Worldwide} * SubLite: A free portion of subbed anime available with no ads, 60 shows Free {Worldwide} * SubPass: A in-app purchase that will allow you to access subbed anime, about 450 in total a month {Worldwide} Category:Mobile applications Category:Defunct